0 (titik) 1
by JenNana14
Summary: (on wattpad: jennana14) nsfw nomin. Lee Jeno x Na Jaemin [NCT] Oneshot.


"Jeno, haruskah aku memakainya?"

Seorang lelaki manis sedang terduduk d tempat tidur king size sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal dengan hanya memakai _bathrobe_ yang melilit tubuh. Suaranya mencicit kecil pada sosok lelaki lain yang sedang mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan santai.

Jam dinding di tengah kamar ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:20, tetapi si manis tetap saja menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sejak tadi.

"Ayolah, kau sudah berjanji. Janji tidak boleh diingkari." Yang dipanggil Jeno tadi hanya menjawab santai sambil memasang dasi coklatnya dengan seksama di depan cermin. Tidak mempedulikan sosok yang sedang merengut kesal mengintip dari balik bantal yang dipangku.

"T-tapi bagaimana jika seseorang memergokiku?" tanyanya horor dengan menatap sebuah benda hitam kecil sepanjang ibu jari yang tergeletak di depannya – ** _vibrator_**.

"Kau hanya harus menahan desahanmu, Na Jaemin-ku. Lagi pula aku akan membiarkanmu tetap kering." Gemas dengan segala alasan si manis, Jeno mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik pelan tepat disamping telinga yang sensitif. Menggetarkan seluruh saraf sensitif hingga ke pusat tubuhnya.

" _Mmmhh,_ Jen!" Jaemin, sosok yang sedang meringkuk memeluk bantal itu mulai mengerang saat bibir mereka saling berpagut.

Melemparkan bantal yang didekap Jaemin, Jeno merebahkan kekasihnya dan menyibak _bathrobe_ hingga memperlihatkan kaki jenjang yang indah. Menarik celana dalam berwarna hitam dan melebarkan kaki jenjang itu untuk memperlihatkan bagian bawahnya secara penuh.

" _Ngahh_! T-tunggu- _hh_!" Jaemin memekik saat sebuah lidah menyapu lubang merah mudanya yang berkerut. Menggoda pinggirannya dan sesekali menusuk dengan ujung lidah. Memuluti satu-satunya lubang yang selalu Jeno masuki.

Jaemin bisa merasakan penisnya mulai terbangun sedikit demi sedikit. Mengeluarkan sedikit cairan bening karena rangsangngan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya semakin menegang saat lidah itu menyapu daerah di antara anus dan skrotumnya. Membuat kepalanya semakin pening menahan kenikmatan.

" _Ough_! Jen!" tubuhnya meringsek pada kasurnya yang empuk saat dua buah benda panjang masuk ke lubangnya secara kasar, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Jeno.

Kini kakinya tidak lagi ditahan oleh tangan Jeno. Jaemin sendiri yang menahan kakinya untuk tetap terbuka di depan Jeno yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Taruhan tetaplah taruhan. Kau tidak boleh menghindarinya." Sebuah senyum manis semakin menggantung pada wajah rupawan setelah ia mengecup perlahan puncak penis setengah tegang yang mengeluarkan _precum_.

"Kau hanya perlu memakai ini ..." sebelah tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana. Memasangkan benda berbentuk cincin pada penis Jaemin. Menahan sesuatu untuk keluar dari lubang penisnya. Dua jarinya yang berada di lubang Jaemin ditekuk dan ditarik keluar perlahan. Menggaruk dinding lembut kesukaannya dengan penuh 'perasaan'. Tidak mempedulikan Jaemin yang sedang menutup matanya erat.

"dan memakai ini dengan tenang. Dengan begitu, kau akan aman di sekolah." tangannya mengambil sebuah vibrator hitam tadi; kemudian memasukkan benda itu ke lubang Jaemin yang hanya disiapkan dengan minim.

" _Hngg_ - _akh_!" Jaemin refleks mendesah saat benda yang kini berada dalam tubuhnya bergetar dengan tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap kesal ke arah Jeno yang sedang tersenyum puas dengan memamerkan sebuah remote ditangannya.

"Jadilah anak baik, maka harimu akan indah."

* * *

"Jaeminie! Kau tidak makan?" itu suara Renjun, teman sebangkunya yang sedang membereskan bukunya di loker belakang mereka duduk. Dengan suara riuh di sepanjang koridor, Jaemin tidak berniat mengeluarkan suara dan hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

Sekarang jam istirihat, membuat seluruh anak penghuni kelas berhamburan keluar kelas untuk melepaskan penat setelah kelas aritmatika yang menyebalkan. Meninggalkan Jaemin dan dua sosok siswa laki-laki yang masih sibuk merapikan mejanya.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa sejak tadi diam saja?" tanya Renjun menempelkan telapaknya pada dahi Jaemin. Suhunya normal, sama seperti suhu tubuhnya saat berbalik mengecek dahinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa." Suaranya serak, tertahan ditenggorokan; membuat Renjun semakin khawatir dengan sosok lesu disampingnya ini.

"Renjun- _ah_ , kau bisa meninggalkannya. Aku akan menemani Jaemin." Suara berat terdengar dari arah depan kelas. Jeno, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaemin dan menyuruh Renjun meninggalkan mereka berdua; membuat Renjun menyipitkan matanya menatap Jeno curiga.

"Apa? Aku akan menjaganya." Terang Jeno sanksi akan tatapan menyelidik Renjun.

"Baiklah, Pak Ketua Kelas!" ucap Renjun final setelah beberapa detik beradu pandang dengan Jeno.

Tidak ada salahnya memang meninggalkan Jaemin dengan si ketua kelas teladan sekaligus merangkap sebagai kekasih Jaemin.

"Jeno~ bisa hentikan alat ini?" rengek Jaemin setelah memastikan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas. Pipi gembilnya menempel pada meja, memandang Jeno dengan tatapan memelas; menambah kadar kemanisan Jaemin berkali-kali lipat.

"Beruntung aku menyalakannya pada level paling rendah, sayang." Mengikuti Jaemin, Jeno menumpukan pipinya pada meja, berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang sedang mencebik kesal.

"Tapi ini sangat tidak nyaman." Masih dengan nada memelasnya, Jaemin berusaha membujuk Jeno yang justru menyeringai padanya. Sepertinya salah mengajak pria ini berbicara. Seharusnya ia ikut saja dengan Renjun, maka ia tidak akan terjebak berduaan dengan Jeno seperti ini. Seringaian Jeno seperti menjadi alarm bahaya bagi Jaemin.

" _Aakh_!" tubuhnya menegang saat vibrator di bawah sana menggetarkan dindingnya dengan tiba-tiba. Matanya memberi _deathglare_ pada sosok yang kini tengah memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Brengsek, bagaimana jika- _hmm ..._ ada yang melihat- _shh_?!" susah payah Jaemin mengeluarkan suaranya dengan menahan desah. Pupilnya bergerak khawatir menatap ke arah pintu kelas jika ada orang masuk.

" _Nghh_ - _mhh_ ..." tekanan tiba-tiba pada penis yang masih berbalut seragam, membuat Jaemin menahan desahannya dengan menggigit punggung tangan.

"Breng- _hh_ -sek! _Ah_!" membuka mulutnya hanya akan membuat desahannya saling berebut keluar.

Sementara Jaemin sibuk menahan dirinya, Jeno semakin menekankan tangannya pada area selangka Jaemin. Kedua jarinya –telunjuk dan ibu jari, mengikut bentuk penis Jaemin yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang. Mengurutnya dengan perlahan dari balik celana yang menggembung.

" _Ahh,_ tidak ... tidak di sini- _hm,_ Jen!" ucap Jaemin panik saat resletingnya terbuka; telunjuk dan ibu jari Jeno menyelip di antara karet celana menyentuk penis yang masih terkukung _ring_. sekeras apapun ia mencoba menjauhkan tangan Jeno, tetap saja ia kalah.

"Lihat, kau sangat keras, Na." Lirih Jeno yang membuat Jaemin meremang.

Di bawah sana, penisnya tersentuh oleh kulit dingin Jeno. tubuhnya melengkeng menahan nikmat.

Meskipun hanya dilingkari oleh ibu jari dan telunjuk, cukup membuat Jaemin meninggi. Apalagi getaran vibrator di lubangnya, sesekali benda dingin itu akan menyentuh titik terdalamnya meski hanya menyapa halus.

Jaemin tidak tahan, berkali-kali lubangnya akan berkontraksi menahan benda kecil itu agar menumbuk semakin dalam. Matanya menyayu, menatap Jeno dengan tatapan memohon. Jaemin butuh pelepasannya. Sudah cukup ia bermain dengan benda sialan yang bergetar pelan; memanja lubangnya selama berjam-jam. Apalagi, penisnya yang semakin sakit akibat pijatan lembut dari Jeno. Jaemin sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

"Kau mau sampai? Bahkan hanya dengan tanganku dan benda sialan ini?" Jeno menegakkan tubuhnya, menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan yang menyangga pada meja. Menatap Jaemin dengan begitu tenang. Tangannya yang bebas, beralih ke belakang; menekan lubang yang berkontraksi dari balik celana.

" _Ngahh_!" 1 poin untuk Jeno yang membuat Jaemin kembali mendesah.

"Kau mengetatkan lubangmu? Kenapa? Menahan vibrator itu agar semakin masuk?" bukannya berhenti, ibu jarinya justru menekan-nekan lubang itu dengan intens.

" _How sluty you are._ " Jeno berdecak saat Jaemin justru mengangkat pantatnya dan mengarahkan lubang yang masih tertutup celana ke jari miliknya.

Tidak tahan dengan tingkah submisifnya ini, Jeno menegakkan tubuhnya; mengangkat pria manisnya ke gendongan di bahu. Sangat tidak elegan jika ia terpergok melakukan hal tidak senonoh di dalam kelas bersama Jaemin, maka dari itu Jeno memilih membawa Jaemin ke tepat yang lebih aman.

Ruang kesehatan? Bukan pilihan tepat karena petugas kesehatan sedang berada di sana.

Atap? Tolong, ini jam istirahat, dan begitu jauh untuk sampai ke atap.

Toilet ...? tidak ada tempat lain karena satu-satunya tempat terdekat mereka sekarang adalah di tempat itu.

Jeno melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar ke arah toilet yang berada di ujung lorong. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan siswa lain yang memandangnya aneh; menggendong seorang murid yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher.

Jaemin hanya bisa pasrah saat Jeno membawanya ke tempat yang tak ia ketahui. Jaemin malu. Sungguh. Apa-apan itu? Digendong oleh seorang ketua kelas dengan melewati koridor yang ramai. Tidak ada yang bisa Jaemin lakukan kecuali menyembunyikan wajahnya dan mengerang di balik leher Jeno. Demi Tuhan, penisnya yang terhimpit diantara ia dan Jeno tidak membuat keadaan penisnya membaik. Apalagi kakinya yang dipaksa mengakang lebar pada gendongan Jeno adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya menggila. Bagaimana jika bulatan pantatnya tercetak jelas? Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang memandangi kedua bulatan itu dengan tatapan bernafsu? Membayangkannya hanya akan membuat Jaemin semakin meninggi.

Jeno sampai di toilet siswa laki-laki. Dengan masih menggendong Jaemin, dirinya memeriksa satu per satu bilik yang rupanya kosong. Hari keberuntungannya karena di toilet tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia menjatuhkan Jaemin pada _closet_ setelah memastikan bilik terakhir kosong. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke pintu utama dan menguncinya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Wajahnya dingin. Tidak terpampang sedikitpun emosi di air mukanya. Yang ada kini dirinya tengah terpenuhi dengan berbagai pikiran bagaimana harus menghukum Jaeminnya. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju ke bilik di mana ia meninggalkan Jaemin. Kedua tangannya sedikit melonggarkan dasi dan kancing seragam yang begitu menyesakan. Ia semakin berkabut saat mendengar suara rintihan Jaemin di sudut toilet.

"Astaga, jalangku sudah sangat tidak sabar rupanya." Jeno berdecak meremehkan saat ia melihat Jaemin yang sudah meloloskan seluruh celananya. Menampilkan ia yang kini terduduk di toilet sambil tangannya berusaha melepaskan ring.

Wajahnya memerah, napasnya memberat, dengan mata sayu ia memohon pada Jeno untuk membantunya, "Jen _-nghh ..._ lepaskan benda sialan ini."

"Berdiri." Mutlak Jeno pada Jaemin yang tengah _needy_.

Tidak menunggu dua kali diperintah, Jaemin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menerjang Jeno dengan ciuman menuntut yang berantakan. Dirinya mengerang saat Jeno dengan paksa memisahkan bibirnya. Terkekeh kecil saat menyadari kekasihnya ini tidak sabaran.

"Aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini. Berterima kasihlah nanti dengan memuaskanku, _slut_."

Jaemin menegang mendengar perkataan Jeno. Ditambah dengan apa yang Jeno lakukan sekarang, membuatnya harus menahan tubuh pada dinding di hadapannya.

Jadi begini, Jeno mendudukan dirinya di atas toilet, dan Jaemin yang berdiri menghadapnya. Posisi mereka membuat penis tegang Jaemin menghadap Jeno secara bebas. Kedua tangannya melepaskan _ring_ yang sejak tadi menahan lelehan putih keluar. "Jangan keluarkan dulu," bisik Jeno dengan memijat pelan penis yang mulai mengeluarkan cairannya.

Brengsek, setidaknya begitu pikir Jaemin. Apanya yang sedang berbaik hati? Jika berbaik hati seharusnya ia membiarkan Jaemin sampai pada pelepasannya.

Menyeringai melihat yang tertunduk dengan menahan hasratnya, Jeno mengarahkan satu telapaknya ke belakang; menyusuri belahan pantat yang cukup seksi menurutnya. Sesekali ia hanya akan menggoda lingkar anus Jaemin, hingga kemudian melesakan paksa jari tengahnya untuk menggoda dinding sensitifnya.

" _Angh_! Jangan menggodaku!" satu kalimat yang tidak diindahkan oleh Jeno. Ia justru menarik jarinya dan menambah jari telunjuknya. Melebarkan lubang yang masih terisi dengan vibrator kecil. Tidak jarang Jeno akan semakin menekan vibrator ke dindingnya; membuat tubuh Jaemin bergetar dan mendesah tertahan. Jaemin tidak bodoh untuk mengeluarkan desahannya dengan leluasa. Bagaimana jika seseorang di luar toilet sana tidak sengaja mendengarnya? Bagaimana jika ada yang nekat mendobrak dan memergoki mereka berdua? Parahnya, bagaimana jika desahan Jaemin membuat seseorang di luar sana beronani sambil menguping? Astaga, otak Jaemin tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Lubangnya semakin mengetat memikirkan hal-hal yang _berbahaya_.

" _Shh_ , lihat siapa yang balik menggoda sekarang? Dindingmu memijat jariku keras. Apa yang kau pikirkan, huh, hingga dinding ini semakin menyempit?" dengan nada dinginnya, Jeno menatap Jaemin dari bawah. Menatap wajah _needy_ Jaemin saat ia menekukkan kedua jari. Hanya menekukkan sebelum kedua jari itu kembali keluar masuk. Mempenetrasi dinding lembut yang terus saja berkontraksi.

Jaemin menyerah. Percuma saja Jeno menyuruhnya menahan untuk tidak sampai. Submisif mana yang bisa menahan jika lubangnya dimainkan dengan jari panjang dan vibrator yang setia bergetar dengan getaran maksimal, belum lagi penis Jaemin yang mulai dimasukan ke dalam mulut panas Jeno. Menghisap, menjilat dan memainkan puncak kepalanya yang sudah sangat sensitif.

" _Ngahh! A-akhh! Jeno-unghh!_ " pertahanan Jaemin runtuh saat Jeno menekan vibratornya ke titik sensitifnya, meremas skrotumnya dan menggoda lubang penisnya dengan intens. Lelehan _sperm_ itu memenuhi rongga mulut Jeno. Tanpa jijik, Jeno membiarkan likuid kental itu membasahi tenggorokannya yang panas.

Jaemin ambruk ke pangkuan Jeno, lengannya memeluk leher Jeno. Membiarkan dirinya mengatur napas sebelum meraup bibir penuh Jeno yang masih tersisa _sperm_ miliknya.

Membiarkan Jaemin mendominasi, Jeno menarik keluar vibrator yang sejak tadi telah memonopoli lubang Jaemin. Menimbulkan erangan kecil dari Jaemin, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya. Tangannya menuju ke bawah untuk ikut melepaskan celananya.

Tetap berfokus pada bibir Jeno, Jaemin tidak menghiraukan telapak Jeno yang mengurut penis mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Masukkan." Satu kalimat lirih dari bibir merah Jaemin membuat Jeno tertawa pelan.

"Lihat, siapa yang tidak sabar di sini? ..."

"... kau harus memasukannya sendiri, sayang."

Brengsek. Rasanya Jaemin ingin mengumpat dengan keras di hadapan pria ini. Tapi, seberapa pun keinginan Jaemin mengumpat, tetap saja ia memegang penis Jeno dan mengarahkan ke lubangnya. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan memasukkan penis yang jauh lebih besar dari vibrator dan jari dengan perlahan.

" _Hnghhh_! _Fuck you_ , Jen!" satu umpatan yang ia tahan berhasil lolos saat Jeno menurunkan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, berakibat mengenai titik sensitif yang membuat ia terjatuh memeluk Jeno.

"Aku tidak suka jika harus perlahan." –Jeno.

–End.

 ** _F-fuck, Bij! ToT_**


End file.
